


[Podfic] If You Could (Not) See It From My Perspective

by October_Rain



Series: [Podfic] The Teenage Vigilante's Guide [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mentors, Mentorship, Mr. Miyagi Matt, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prequel, but i did my best to keep it perfectly in line with peter's account of events, devil dad and spidey son, ignoring infinity war and endgame entirely, not an expert of manhattan geography so some stuff might be a bit off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_Rain/pseuds/October_Rain
Summary: Part 2 ofThe Teenage Vigilante's Guideseries."Thanks, Karen!” comes the teenager’s voice again as he continues to swing down the street and out of hearing range.So, Matt thinks, Spider-Man is a kid.That’s fine.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: [Podfic] The Teenage Vigilante's Guide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic] If You Could (Not) See It From My Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Could (Not) See It From My Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985291) by [candlesneedflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlesneedflame/pseuds/candlesneedflame). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/if-you-could-not-see-it-from-my-perspective/If%20You%20Could%20%28Not%29%20See%20It%20From%20My%20Perspective.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [If You Could (Not) See It From My Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985291)

**Author:** [candlesneedflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlesneedflame/pseuds/candlesneedflame)

**Reader:** [October_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_Rain)

**Length:** 22:15

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/if-you-could-not-see-it-from-my-perspective/If%20You%20Could%20%28Not%29%20See%20It%20From%20My%20Perspective.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
